Tekken 7 Campaign: Light Resurrection
by M.M.Richter-XIII
Summary: My prediction for what the Scenario Campaign could and I hope will be next. A continuation of 'Tragic Hero'. Multiple Chapter entry. Please R&R.
1. Opening

_Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken_

Cast:

Jin Kazama- Dave Wittenberg (Naruto's _Kakashi Hatake_)

Ling Xiaoyu- Laura Bailey (Street Fighter 4's _Chun-Li_)

Lars Alexandersson- Doug Erholtz (Kingdom Hearts 2's _Squall Leonhart_)

Alisa Bosconovitch- Heather Hogan (Soul Calibur IV's _Amy Sorel_)

Nina Williams- Mary Elizabeth McGlynn (Death by Degrees' _Nina Williams_)

_**A/N: **_**It's just as the description says: This is essentially my prediction for Tekken 7's Scenario Campaign. This is what I think (and, to a degree, hope) will be the set-up for the next Campaign. Now, I'm not writing the whole thing, but you should get the idea of what the story would entail. I'm trying to stay as close to the actual game as possible, so forgive me if it's a little … 'restrained'. **

**And, just to explain the above listing, I like to give voices to the characters I'm writing about; it helps a lot when it comes to dialogue, so I gave the cast just to give you a glimpse at what they'd sound like (and on the off chance that you're like me and like to imagine voices too). So, without further ado, let's get to it. And here … we … go.**

**------- **

Tekken 7 Scenario Campaign: Light Resurrection

Opening Sequence

"Oh, no, Lars… I'm sorry, but this is far from over…"

A gun was drawn on Lars … by Jin Kazama.

In the stadium hosting the final match for the King of Iron Fist Tournament 7… in front of hundreds of thousands in attendance… Soldiers flooded onto the arena floor, guns drawn and ready, all of them aiming at one person…

"Hold your fire, men…" Lars commanded before coming back to Jin, "Jin, it doesn't have to end this way…"

Jin, the desperation very evident in his voice, replied, "Yes, it does… There's only one way for this to end."

Lars, trying to alleviate the situation without loss, expresses calmly, "Jin, I know everything that's happened, and everything that you've been through. This isn't you. You gave up everything to make this all possible and to save us all. **Don't you remember?**"

"_I remember everything._" Jin despondently answered back, "I remember it all too perfectly… That's the problem."

A second hand gun was drawn, this one pointed at Jin … by Ling Xiaoyu! She held the gun both hands, both of them shaking madly for more reasons than one…

Visibly distraught at her position and by the seeming inevitable outcome, Xiaoyu entreated, "Please, Jin… Please stop… I'll do anything for you to stop…"

"I'm sorry, but there is no stopping this, Xiao…" Jin plainly replied, "This has to happen…"

Tears in her eyes and protesting with every fiber in her being, Xiaoyu pleaded, "Please… I'm begging you. Please don't do this to me; don't do this to yourself… I … I don't… I don't want to…"

Jin continued, purposely not looking at her tears, "I already told you what this is, and why we are here… You've known for a long time now. You're the only one left… You've been the only one for years now. But now, I'm not even here anymore."

Xiaoyu could only let out a sad, stifled whisper, "Jin…"

Jin continued, "My mother told once: No matter what happens to us, we must choose the path we take… This is the one I've chosen… Which one do you choose, Xiao? And when we do, will it be the right one?"

Jin turned back to Lars… The arena quickly falls into dead silence and palpable tension as the situation continues to teem… BANG!!! The entire arena lets out a massive gasp as a single gunshot rings out and blasts the silence wide open… Jin collapsed to ground with a harsh breath. Xiaoyu absently dropped her gun, smoke still billowing out its just-fired barrel. Immediately, she fell to her knees, and buried her face in her hands as she began weeping vehemently…

…

…

…

To Be Continued


	2. Part One

_Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken_

_**A/N: **_** Hello there. Thanks for stopping by and reading. So, here's the next part of my prediction for the next Scenario Campaign. I know the opening sequence was a bit cryptic, but that was mostly intention. Sorry for the confusion if there was any. Nevertheless, this is the real beginning of the Campaign. I hope you like it; and here … we … go:**

Tekken 7 Scenario Campaign: Light Resurrection

One Year Earlier…

Night was well underway, and the streets were uncharacteristically empty as Lars drove casually from his most recent visit to Violet Systems, a mere week after he left Alisa in Lee's care. As the calmness of his drive continued, the former Tekken Force captain allowed his mind to wander as he ventured to solve an issue heavy on his mind. Oddly enough, this issue had nothing to do with Alisa; she was in very good hands and was progressed very well. She was going to be fine. Incredibly, his mind was on something Raven had said, but mostly his nephew … and the events that lead to his demise.

------

"_I wanted us to fight … and destroy each other… Then, I will be rid of this accursed blood in my veins … and save the world…" _

"_Jin gave everything he had for that one moment. It's not for me to judge whether he was right or wrong. Maybe you're such a saint … that you think you can, but somehow I doubt it…"_

------

Lars wondered in thought, "_Is all of it really true? Was that really what he was after? He wanted to save the world … and destroy himself?! For that … he turned the world upside down … took on all of its hatred? I guess I never had him figured out… What kind of man was Jin Kazama?"_

BUZZ! Suddenly, a phone call snapped Lars out of his deep thought.

"Hello?" Lars answered tentatively to the unknown number.

A man's voice replied, "Mr. Alexandersson?"

"This is he." Lars confirmed.

The man continued, "Sir, your presence is requested at Mishima Zaibatsu Headquarters immediately. The issue is time-sensitive and of utmost importance."

Very skeptical and confused, Lars asked, "Hmm? What does the Zaibatsu want with me now that this whole thing is over?"

The man rather succinctly replied, "It concerns the deceased Jin Kazama. You've been named a person of Interest in his last will and testament."

"I… WHAT?!?!?" Lars reacted with a mixture of surprise, shock, and confusion.

The man continued, "We ask that you please come in as soon as possible. And I assure you … combat attire will not be needed…"

------

The morning was young, but Lars was already well on his way. The former Tekken Force captain, clad in a red and black pin-striped suit with a white shirt, walked intently down the hallways of the Mishima Zaibatsu, a gun fastened discreetly under his jacket. He was told he didn't need protection, but he wasn't stupid; this was still the same Mishima Zaibatsu he had combated only seven days earlier. Finally, he arrived at the conference room he was summoned to … to find two people already here waiting. Standing at the far right of the room, wearing a white suit with a white vest and a red overcoat was Lars' biological father, Heihachi Mishima; leaning against the window on the other side of the room was Lars' half-brother Kazuya, looking oddly Dracula-like in his purple suit with red lining.

Indignantly, Kazuya addressed the new presence first, "Lars Alexandersson… It sure is a surprise to see you here."

Heihachi added with an air of hostility, "Nice to see you again … _son_."

"I assume you two are here for the same reason I am…" Lars pondered aloud, ignoring a proper greeting, "And that neither of you is mourning the passing of your family member…"

"Of course not," Heihachi replied rather quickly, "He brought it on himself."

"Mourning? Not particularly, no…" Kazuya added in a snide remark, "But congratulations are in order for you, brother. You managed to do something that the old man couldn't do with a bullet to Jin's brain."

Heihachi briefly growled at Kazuya before saying, "Yes, that is quite a feat. I only wish I were there to do it instead of you."

Following the train of thought he'd been on recently, Lars wondered inwardly in slight disbelief and disgust as he looked away, "This is what Jin grew up with? One man who congratulates his supposed killer and another who shoots him in cold blood…?"

A few short moments passed before a small suited man, a lawyer by Lars' guess, entered the room carrying a manila envelope with Nina Williams close behind.

The lawyer greeted his guest, "Mr. Alexandersson, I'm very glad you decided to come…" At that moment, he finally noticed other rather large men in the room, saying in surprise, "Mr. Kazuya, Mr. Heihachi, I … wasn't expecting to see you both today."

Kazuya said plainly, "We're here to see who will take control of the Zaibatsu now that Jin is dead. Long story short, the old man thinks it should be him, and I think it should be me. That's why we need to talk to you."

The lawyer politely requested, "Gentlemen, I'm very sorry, but I really must speak with Mr. Alexandersson in private…"

Heihachi persisted forcefully, "I'm not leaving until the Zaibatsu is back under my control. If what you have to say is that important, say it in front of us, so we can get on with this."

The lawyer grew very hesitant, obviously disturbed by what he had to say to Lars. Nina remained silent through the whole sequence, looked first at Lars and then back at the lawyer, and finally nudged the lawyer.

Taking the hint, the lawyer revealed tentatively, "Well, alright. Mr. Alexandersson… I called you here because, in the case of his death, Mr. Jin Kazama … **has named you his next of kin.**"

As soon as the phrase came out, all the air rushed right out of the room. Needless to say, all three men were utterly thunderstruck.

Finally, Heihachi mustered lividly, "WHAT?!"

Shocked and outraged, Kazuya stammered, "That's … impossible!"

"It's right here…" The lawyer said before reading the document inside the folder, " 'In case of my death, I, Jin Kazama, relinquish all my power, resources, and properties into the ownership and complete control of one Lars Alexandersson. I request my wish for the transfer of all resources and power to Mr. Alexandersson be made privately and not released to public knowledge. Furthermore, his ownership is not to be contested or questioned, and, in accordance with this document, is absolute."

Livid, Kazuya exclaimed, "This can't happen; this is absurd!"

Heihachi growled inwardly as he thought aloud, "Even in death, Jin manages o stand in my way. D--- him!!!"

Incredulous to the events, Kazuya snatched the paper out of the lawyer's hands, saying, "Let me see that!"

Slowly and thoroughly, Heihachi and Kazuya combed through the document with their eyes, looking for any loophole or discrepancy… There wasn't one. The whole last will and testament was right and in order. You could throw it into a fire and it wouldn't burn.

"This thing is iron-clad!" Kazuya observed in frustration.

Running with the new revelation, Lars said, "I guess that answers your question, Heihachi, Kazuya … unless you want to stand in my way while I get everything back to normal again. I wonder… how would that sit with the rest of G Corporation, not to mention the world?"

Heihachi angrily proclaimed, "I don't care about any of that. You have something that belongs to me, and I will get it back… one way or another!"

Kazuya shoves the contract back to the lawyer, shoving the smaller man back as well, and ominously stated, "Like I told you back at the ruins, it is the destiny of our family to fight and betray each other. And now, you'll find out first hand. Every one of us has fallen; Jin never got back up. Keep going like this, and you won't either!"

Their plans thwarted, Kazuya and Heihachi left so incensed, one could see and smell the smoke coming from their ears and noses. The lawyer, still flustered by the intensity of the previous moment, quickly departed as well. Now, only Lars and Nina were left.

"Congratulations." Nina finally said, breaking the silence, "You handled that a lot better than I thought you would."

Lars replied in surprise, "You mean, you knew about this too?"

Nina replied in a matter-of-fact tone, "I told you… Jin put everything he had into that moment … including what would happen after it. He wasn't sure what to do about Heihachi and Kazuya, but then, you defected. It was too obvious; he wrote that last wish that same day."

Understandably stunned, Lars paused for a moment to take it all in before saying, "So… What happens now?"

Nina shrugged said, "You're the boss… You tell me."

"In that case…" Lars said resolutely, "We've got work to do."

Lars jumped right into his new role, and quickly left the room to get started, Nina right behind him.

The events that just transpired still being processed in his mind, Lars finally thought to himself, "So … that's the kind of man you were. I guess I never gave you enough credit, Jin… I guess… I hope you found the peace you were looking for…"

------

Ling Xiaoyu cried when she first heard Heihachi died the year before, though it was proven untrue… Those tears were mere mist compared the ones she cried for Jin. It had been a week when she found out about Jin's 'death', and she was largely distraught. She could barely force herself out of a sorrowful trance, hadn't really left her room except for school, and even then many thought she was very ill. Largely, she was caught in a cycle of mourning and despair: she would wake up, eat half-heartedly, watch videos about him and then news coverage that reacted to his death by dragging him through the mud, cry her heart out for how everything played itself out, and then she would fall asleep.

Then, on what else but a dark and rainy day, there was a knock at her door, startling Xiaoyu into consciousness. She hadn't really spoken to anyone all week, and had no knowledge or desire for company. Nevertheless, she couldn't leave her visitor in the rain. Xiaoyu reluctantly answered the door to find an African-American man with an X-shaped scar on his face and wearing a high-tech body suit standing on her doorstep…

"Ling Xiaoyu?" Raven inquired bluntly.

Xiaoyu forced out a scared and confused, "Yes?"

Raven moved right along, saying cryptically, "Come with me. We need your help."

Outside, Raven led Xiaoyu into a huge high-tech vehicle the size of a tractor trailer. There, he revealed a huge secret that left Xiaoyu speechless…

"J-J-J… H-He's…" she stammered.

Right in front of her … was Jin Kazama, lying in a bed wearing an oxygen mask on his face, hooked up to a mobile machine, his chest rising and falling very slowly.

Raven finished Xiaoyu's thought for her and added, "Yes, Jin Kazama is alive. He's stable, but he's comatose … for the moment."

"I can't believe it… He's actually alive." Xiaoyu exclaimed, unable to hide her happiness.

Raven went on to explain, "We found him long ago … hanging on barely, but living nonetheless."

Wondering aloud, Xiaoyu asked, "But… Why are you showing him to me? Why did you bring him here? And why haven't you told anyone he's alive?"

Raven replied succinctly, "We thought it was in the best interest of his safety … and _**yours**_ if no one knew of his survival. We contacted you because, at this point … we have done all we can do for him."

"I don't … I don't understand." Xiaoyu admitted.

Raven explained further, "The truth is this: we can't kill him, but we can't take care of him either… That where you, hopefully, come in…"

Xiaoyu exclaimed as it hit her, "You mean … you want **me** to take care of Jin?!"

"Are you refusing?" Raven asked.

Xiaoyu quickly clarified, "No, no … it's just that… Of all people, why'd you choose me?"

The agent explained in a matter-of-fact tone, "The decision was made for us. The truth is we chose you … because you were the only option. We couldn't take him to his grandfather or father; his mother is either deceased or at the very least non-existent; both of his uncles have no alliance or allegiance to him. Even his Kazama family has disowned. **You **… are the only ally he's got left."

Xiaoyu looked back at Jin, disheartened by such a bleak situation. He was comatose, barely living, nowhere to go, and not a single friend in the world. Even after what he'd done, Xiaoyu still felt for him, intending to save him from whatever evil that plagues him, and, for that reason, there was only one thing she could do, only one answer in her mind…

"If I am the only one, then that's what I'll be." Xiaoyu whispered to herself before saying, "I'll take care of him."

"Very well…" Raven replied before commanding the surrounding agents, "Alright, move him inside."

As the men rolled Jin out of the truck, Xiaoyu asked her first of many questions for her, "Sir, what do I … do exactly?"

"Plainly speaking, you just make sure he doesn't die. You might need to move him, but, other than that, just feed him. It's as simple as that."

"Okay…" Xiaoyu accepted before asking a question she really wanted to know the answer to, "Is there … any idea as to when he'll wake up?"

"To be honest, no one knows for sure." Raven replied, "it could be days… It could be years… It's even possible he'll never wake up. And if he does, there's no telling what state his mind will be in…"

Xiaoyu and Raven returned inside the house as Jin was being set up in the spare bedroom. As soon as they were finished, none of the visitors asked any questions. Raven and his men began to leave, but Raven, however, stopped; there was one last base he needed to cover.

Raven turned and ominously said, "There's one more thing you need to know… You are the only civilian who knows about Jin being alive, and things are that way for a reason. No one else should see him, and no one else should know about him… As I said, it's in the best interest of his safety and yours that he remains hidden. Understand?"

Xiaoyu nodded in agreement, and the next moment, Raven disappeared through the door as he slammed it behind himself. Finally, after the whirlwind series of events, Xiaoyu could only sit next to Jin, looking at her comatose friend. Nevertheless, she was conflicted by the entire scenario. She was happy to see him, but sad to see him in this condition. It was also more than a little upsetting how he came into her care. Still… if nothing else, he looked so comforted, almost at peace.

Xiaoyu whispered to him as she took his hand, "Don't worry, Jin. I won't leave you."

Suddenly, Jin's hand twitched and seemed to tighten around her. Xiaoyu couldn't help but smile at this clear sign of life. Sure, she knew it was a brief muscle spasm on Jin's part rather than an actual conscious act. That didn't stop her from hoping…

End Chapter

_**A/N: **_** There you have it. That was part one; part two is coming soon. I hope you liked it, and I hope you come back for the final part. Before I forget, my theme song for this story is 'Nickelback's **_**Savin' Me**_**'**. **(Please, I'm begging you; if nothing else, at least look up the lyrics. The song is just **_**too**_** perfect). Anyway, please R&R, and, as always, Rant, Rave, and Review. **__


	3. Part Two

_Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken_

_**A/N: **_** Greetings, fellow readers and writers. I'm glad you stopped by and decided to give my story a read. I'm sorry for taking so long to upload. Well, this is the final part of my prediction for the next Scenario Campaign. Now, I planned to stop after this chapter, but I'm not sure if I should keep going into the actual campaign. If you think I should, please say so in your review. In any case, let's get going. And here … we … go:**

Tekken 7 Scenario Campaign: Light Resurrection

Our movement's beginning

Xiaoyu did everything she said she was. She faithfully tended to the comatose Jin, keeping him alive and strong, doing everything within her power for him. Xiaoyu even asked questions about his condition at school, and read research in countless books about it. Actually, she inadvertently impressed many of her professors, who simply thought she was finally getting heavily into her studies. Nevertheless, she was diligent and loyal … for seven months, and, because of that, she was the most influential _in his awakening_…

-----------

…

His eyes flickered once, getting a fleeting glimpse of his surroundings… His eyes flickered a second time to an incredibly blurry sight… Finally, his eyes opened to the full extent, and the room came into focus. Oblivious to where he was or could be … Jin sat up in a bed in a very dark room. Xiaoyu, at that moment, backed into the room, her hands occupied with an empty tray… and let out a loud shriek as she dropped the tray when she saw Jin sitting up looking at her. Her surprised reaction even caused Jin to jump a little.

"J-Ji… Jin…" Xiaoyu stammered out, a bundle of emotions all twisted in every direction at the same time.

Jin inquired in an inevitably hoarse voice, "W-Where am I? W-What's going on?"

"Jin…" Xiaoyu exclaimed, unable to hold it in, "You're awake!"

The next moment, she ran forward and wrapped her arms around his neck. Jin immediately winced from the suddenness and strength of the display. His wince soon turned into a restless shuffle within her grasp. Finally, he couldn't ignore his discomfort and pushed her away.

Stunned by his reaction, Xiaoyu asked, "Jin, what's wrong?"

Jin said in visible discomfort, "I gotta… I gotta… I need … a bathroom. Where is your bathroom?"

"Down the hall, third door on the left…" Xiaoyu relayed.

Jin jumped up, and ran according to Xiaoyu's directions, very clumsily bumping into the walls and trailing on the carpet as if he hadn't walked in … well, seven months. Once relieved of his problem, Jin stumbled back into the room, one hand placed on his head. Xiaoyu helped him back onto the bed as she knew of muscular atrophy or the weakening of muscles during long periods of stillness.

Practically giddy, Xiaoyu exclaimed in rapid succession, "Jin… I can't believe it; it's been so long since I've talked to you or seen you … but here you are! And walking and talking and everything! I should tell Miharu … but I can't, of course…"

"Who's Miharu?"

Xiaoyu giggled as she responded, "Don't be silly. You know Miharu."

"Sorry. I don't think so."

Confused and concerned, Xiaoyu continued, searching for an answer, "Miharu… my best friend… Don't you remember?"

Jin looked away for a moment as he racked his mind before finally shaking his head in the negative, a highly-confused look painted on his face.

Really worried, Xiaoyu desperately looked for something, "Well … what about Panda? … or Hwoarang?"

Again, Jin racked his mind as hard as he could. He knew he should he remember, and tried really hard to do so, but it was just … blank. Jin began scratching his head as a pained look slowly spread across his face. He visibly struggled, obviously pained and disturbed that he couldn't recall anything. Xiaoyu knew what this meant…

Concerned, Xiaoyu inquired, "Aww, Jin… you lost your memory?"

"I … I think so."

Trying to jog anything, Xiaoyu asked, "Okay… What's the last thing you remember?"

Jin paused to retrieve his latest memory and replied, "I'm … walking with my mother … through a forest… I think I was … seven."

Xiaoyu stifled a gasp in her throat and continued, "Umm… Okay. Well, what do you know about yourself?"

Jin took another long pause as he held his head in both hands, and slowly relayed as the memories trickled in, "My name is Jin Kazama… My mother is Jun Kazama. She … taught me everything I know. I love her a lot, but … I miss her for some reason… My grandfather is Heihachi Mishima... My father is Kazuya Mishima… I think I wanted … to kill them, but I don't remember why…"

Taking a desperate shot in the dark, Xiaoyu went on to ask, "Can you remember anything … about me?"

Jin looked at her and continued, "You're … Ling Xiaoyu. We met … somewhere … and we're … friends?"

Xiaoyu smiled slightly, confirming, "Yes, we're friends."

The nervousness now hanging over her growing too palpable, Xiaoyu began pacing around the room. Raven had told her the whole situation that lead to Jin being in her care, but this opened up a whole new set of problems.

Her thoughts racing, Xiaoyu pondered to herself, "What now?! What do I do now?! He can't remember much of anything, but what do I tell him? Do I tell him the truth about everything? But what if it depresses him? Then, what do I do about the things that _I _don't know?"

Obviously distracted by her thoughts, Xiaoyu completely let her dropped tray slip her mind … which then led to another slip. Xiaoyu's socks slid perfectly against the smooth surface of the upturned platter, and instantly she was off her feet, headed for the ground. On pure reaction alone, Jin sprang up from the bed and caught Xiaoyu before she got anywhere close to the ground. The whole sequence was a mere blur from Xiaoyu's vantage point, so she didn't know where she was … until she saw Jin standing over her and holding her up, his arms wrapped around her.

With a slight smile and a slight blush, Xiaoyu offered, "Whoa… You must really be feeling better, Jin. Thank you for catching me."

"You're welcome…" Jin replied before wondering, "But how did I do that?"

Xiaoyu immediately got an idea, bringing a wider smile to her face instantly. She quickly righted herself, and grabbed up a CD Album from a nearby table.

"This is how…" Xiaoyu declared as she enthusiastically flipped it open, "Maybe this will even jog your memory."

As she ran her fingers through the pages, Xiaoyu's eyes finally landed on a DVD labeled 'Jin versus Law T4'. She quickly extracted the disc, and placed it in her disc player. A quick press of the Play button activated a taping of a match Jin fighting … well. He was countering on time, punishing mistakes, and using offense and defense. It took no time at all for Jin to have a reaction to it. Immediately, an intense pain ripped through his temples, to which he could only grimace and hold his head. Inside his mind however was another surge of activity as a rush of images, sounds, and other sensations flooded every corner of his mind.

Noticing Jin's pain, Xiaoyu asked with concern, "Jin! Are you alright?! Are you remembering something?!"

Jin slowly spoke as he pieced things together, "It was … Brisbane, Australia … I trained in Karate to … compete in the King of Iron Fist Tournament… So I could fight Heihachi Mishima… I think I … might have even won the whole tournament at one point."

Ecstatic, Xiaoyu exclaimed, "Yes! That's right! That's all true! Is there anything else?"

Encouraged by Xiaoyu's joy, Jin reached for even more, continuing, "Yeah… I remember this fight… That basement was hot… And it smelled like a dumpster…"

Xiaoyu couldn't help but giggle slightly at the memory, and rejoiced, "Okay, but… Wow. Jin, that's amazing; I'm so glad you remembered something!"

"Yeah, but there's still too many blanks," Jin admitted before inquiring, "Do you have any more of my matches?"

"Yes, I have quite a few," Xiaoyu said as she flipped through the album.

"Good. I need to study them all. Relearning my style should bring a lot of memories."

Xiaoyu happily offered, "Of course. I'll help you any way I can."

"In that case … Do you think you can watch them with me?"

Caught off-guard by the unexpected request, Xiaoyu stammered as she fought with all she had to not blush, "You… You want me to watch with you? Really?"

Jin nodded, and explained, "Yes. I just keep feeling … like you can help me remember. Also, you were here for all of this, so you can fill me in on anything I can't think of outright."

In full blush by this point, Xiaoyu said with a hesitant smile, "Well … okay. I'll stay if you want me to."

As Jin requested (and she obliged), Xiaoyu took a seat right next to him. From that moment forward, Jin set on his journey back. It started with his style of Traditional Karate, a quest that took all of five months. Again, Xiaoyu's treatment and care proved very helpful as he body recovers really quickly from atrophy. He returned to form in those short five months, and if it were possible, he almost looked … better.

-------

In a large field out behind the house, Jin practiced as he did. He and Xiaoyu had been staying in the small country home outside of Saitama, a house where Wang and Xiaoyu used to stay during the summer. One after another, Jin performed various Kata, moving effortlessly through each technique. Not far away, Xiaoyu watched with a smile, but honestly … she was admiring him more than anything, simply enjoying the sight of him moving around so well again.

As he continued moving, Jin relayed the information he knew, "Miharu Hirano is our friend; she went to Mishima Polytechnic School with us… Wang Jinrei is your grandfather; he was a friend of my great-grandfather… He was Jinpachi Mishima, who … I defeated to win the fifth King of Iron Fist Tournament…"

"That's great, Jin. You're doing so well." Xiaoyu complimented with a smile.

Suddenly, Jin stopped and looked around briefly before letting out a troubled grunt.

"There's still a problem… I memorized that information, but I don't recall it. I didn't actually remember any of it."

Xiaoyu swiftly switched gears in effort to keep Jin encouraged, "Well, that's alright. What do you remember?"

Jin went back to his Kata, and replied, "So far… All I remember is my childhood and the fighting. I remember learning the style, training; I even remember most of my fights, but other than that… Nothing. I had to have lived a life other than with my fists…" He got an idea, and acted upon it, "Maybe it'll help if I ask questions…"

Xiaoyu was afraid of that. Instantly, she was transported back to her dilemma. What does she tell him? What does she hide? How does she tell him the truth but not hurt him?

Xiaoyu finally said with great uncertainty, "Umm… okay. I'll try to answer."

"Okay. First... What happened to my mother? Why do I miss her as if I haven't seen her in years?"

That question was pretty easy to decide on. She couldn't bear to tell him that.

"I… I don't know."

Jin paused again, an odd feeling rushing over him along with Xiaoyu's response. After a moment, however, he simply looked around briefly before going back to his Kata.

Simply moving on, Jin continued, "You took care of me for this past year… We must be good friends."

"Yeah, I'd say so." Xiaoyu said with a slight smile.

"You and I… were we ever … together?"

Completely surprised, Xiaoyu burst into a complete blush and a fit of nervously giggling as she stammered, "Us? Oh, uh … Heh … No, not exactly."

"Hmm… That's strange. It feels like … we might've been."

"_In my dreams…_" Xiaoyu thought to herself.

"Alright… What do I have against my father and grandfather? Why do I … hate them?"

"I don't know…" Xiaoyu hesitantly answered.

"Did I do something to them? Did they do something to me?"

Xiaoyu was really hesitant to answer that question, and it hurt to lie to him as she could only offer, "I… I… I'm not sure… I don't think you did anything to them."

Jin stopped once more as he made a decision, and said, "I want to thank you for everything, Xiaoyu, but … I think … I'm going to be leaving soon."

Surprised by the statement, Xiaoyu responded, "What? You don't have to go."

"Yes… I do." Jin succinctly confirmed.

Xiaoyu continued, half pleading with him, "Please, Jin. Don't go yet; I … don't want you to go."

Jin gently but succinctly affirmed, "Then, stop hiding things from me… I need to find out what happened to me. I know I lived my life, but everything is a blank. It's like I don't even exist. Please … I need to remember…"

Xiaoyu forced out even as the words seemed to grab the sides of her throat, "Jin… I'm sorry… but there are some things … I just can't tell you."

"Then, there's no other way… I have to find my answers for myself."

"Wait…" Xiaoyu shot out with some desperation, her thoughts racing like a speeding car for a solution, "I understand; I … I know you have to go … but that doesn't mean you have to go alone. I'll go with you."

"Really? Are you sure about that?" Jin replied more out of surprise and minor confusion than anything.

Xiaoyu offered concisely, "Yes. I promised I would help you, and if I can't answer your questions … the least I can do is help you find them."

The truth was that Xiaoyu's reasons were more than just soul-searching. She wanted to protect him when he needed it, and wanted to be by his side if the truth is too much. After all, she still accepted her part in this whole scenario: she was still the only person he had left, his only ally. Jin, meanwhile, didn't feel surprised or threatened by the offer, and with no reason to fear, he decided to trust his instincts.

"Okay. If you want to come along, that's fine. I feel better with you around anyway."

Jin looked around again for the third time, all three noticed by Xiaoyu.

Concerned about his behavior, Xiaoyu finally asked, "Are you alright? What's wrong?"

"I don't know. It just feels like … _we're being watched or something_."

--------

It was amazing the difference a year could make. Under the reformed Mishima Zaibatsu, the world rubber-banded, rebounding twice as high as it fell. The world was initially relieved at the news of Jin's passing, and readily jumped behind Lars as the new head of the Mishima Zaibatsu. As with the Force and the resistance, Lars continued to prove a noble leader like he always was, and handled all rehabilitation efforts with deft acuity and great aplomb. For himself, it was all made worthwhile when Alisa was reawakened three months into his reign.

One day, Lars and Alisa received an urgent call, and they quickly responded. The halls rushing by him, Lars ran through the Mishima Zaibatsu headquarters as Alisa glided behind him. Finally, the pair arrived at the video room where Nina was waiting.

"I'm here. What was so urgent?" Lars asked.

"We found something you really need to see…"

Nina played a surveillance video. Eventually, Lars lets out a gasp as the video came into focus.

"It … can't be." Lars let out as he watched on, "When was this taken?"

"Yesterday Afternoon…" Nina plainly replied.

The video … was of Jin, performing Kata in a field! Lars quickly thought of what the video meant, and its effects on Alisa.

Lars turned and asked with concern, "Alisa… Are you alright? Do you really want to see this?"

The look on her face unchanging, Alisa replied, "My feelings … lack clear categorization. He turned me against you, which makes me, as you say, angry. However, as you have informed me, everything he did was to save the world, and he made it possible for you to become the Mishima Zaibatsu's leader, which has brought you happiness. That brings me happiness as well… No definite reaction can be reached at this point."

Lars was pretty conflicted about the footage himself; he wasn't even completely sure what to do or what it meant. Of course, he knew the truth about Jin… He also knew the world would probably never accept it. At the very least, Jin had lived quietly over the past year, and his lack of activity suggested his motives at the ruins were true. Then, Lars observed Jin's movements, and there was a change in them. Jin before looked heavy, as if the world were literally on his shoulders, but now, he looked smarter, relaxed, focused, and … at peace.

"Well…" Nina finally stated, "We know he's alive. What do we do now?"

Lars fell silent for a moment until he decided to go with his instincts, "… Nothing. He's kept quiet this past year, and he died to get rid of that monster… He deserves to stay dead."

Just then, a Tekken Force soldier ran in, and urgently whispered something to Nina.

Nina quickly relayed the message, "Actually, Lars, I'm afraid it's a lot more complicated than that."

Lars exulted in slight disbelief, "Even more complicated?! How could it get any more complicated?"

----------

"Grrr…" Heihachi growled inside the Mishima Estate as he looked at a photo, "What is it going to take to get rid of you?! You're even more stubborn than your father."

Kazuya, inside the G Corporation HQ, observed a similar photo, and broke into a fit of laughter.

"Just can't stay buried … like father, like son," Kazuya said as he threw down the photo of Jin in the field. He then pointed to a nearby soldier, and commanded, "You, get a few men and some JACKs together; I have a job for you…"

--------

Their bags, a white cloth duffel bag and a pink drawstring backpack, were fully packed and placed right next to the door. The entire house was clean and everything was stored away. Jin and Xiaoyu were all ready to go first thing in the morning. In the quiet of night, Jin sat on the porch and looked up into the white-dotted firmament, his mind an endless stream of questions that seemed would never be answered. All he could was wait, speculate, think, and hope. He looked, in many ways, alone, and Xiaoyu didn't want that, so she walked out to him.

"Yo. What are you doing out here?"

"Just … thinking." Jin replied in a rather distracted, slightly downtrodden tone.

"Mind if I join you?"

Jin simply shook his head in the negative, and Xiaoyu took a seat right beside him.

"Beautiful night, isn't it?" Xiaoyu observed.

"… Sure." Jin replied somewhat more distracted than before.

"Mind telling me what you're thinking?" Xiaoyu gently urged.

Jin took a moment to think, and replied even as he struggled to piece the words together, "It's just … this feeling I'm getting. It's been hanging over me all day… Suddenly, I keep getting this sense that… that I shouldn't be doing this … that this isn't the right decision… As if … I'm not supposed to remember…"

Eagerly seizing the opportunity, Xiaoyu added, "Maybe … you should listen to that feeling. I think it's never good to ignore inklings like that especially ones so strong. Maybe … it's better you didn't find out…"

Jin paused for a moment as he pondered what she said, finally resolving, "No… I have to do this; I have to find out who I am. It's probably just cold feet… Anyway, the funny thing is I only get the feeling about my grandfather and my father. My mother is a different story… I remember her clearly except for what happened to her. I can't remember it, but I do know I've missed her for a long time… I f nothing else, I have to find out what happened to her."

As for that question, Xiaoyu didn't know all of the details, but she knew enough. But the same dilemma was still present. Just what does she tell him? More than anything, she didn't want to hurt him with the truth, but it was all too obvious how desperate he was to know. Xiaoyu, after racking her mind, finally made the difficult decision.

Xiaoyu struggled to get it out, "Jin … about your mother. There's … something …"

Jin suddenly interrupted, "Hold on a minute, Xiao… Something's wrong…"

That same 'being watched' feeling crept back upon Jin, only much stronger. The area was too quiet, too still. Someone wasn't just watching; someone was there! At that moment, both Jin and Xiaoyu looked back to see two glowing red eyes attached figure with a blond Mohawk and metallic skin. The JACK swiftly attacked with a double axe handle, but Jin and Xiaoyu rolled in the same direction just in time as the killing machine's massive arms just whizzed past. Acting quickly, Xiaoyu ran up its chest, kicking in the back of the head as she leaped out of the way with her 'So Shoe Me'. Jin followed up right behind her as the JACK was knocked toward him, and connected with a three strike volley ending with a stiff front kick, 'Suigetsu Strike'. The JACK crumbled to the ground in a heap, deactivated after combination countermeasure.

Confused and more than a little shaken, Xiaoyu asked in rapid succession, "A JACK? What's it doing here?! Why did it attack us?!"

Jin urgently said, "No time to find out. We need to get our bags, and get out of here now. We're not safe here anymore."

Quickly, the pair reached inside the house, grabbed their bags, and sprinted into the field. They didn't get very far before another attack came. From out of the grass already in fighting position rose several more JACKs and with them were soldiers with an all-too-familiar **G** displayed on their armor. All the duo could was drop their bags as the troops all attacked and it was clear just what their objective was. Immediately, the entire squad focused mainly on and tried to swarm Jin. Xiaoyu however was quick to come to his aid, knocking them off Jin and breaking them up into the smaller attempts. With some ease, Jin and Xiaoyu dispatched the group.

Breathing heavily, Xiaoyu wondered aloud, "Was that … all of them?"

Jin made a quick scan with his eyes, and replied, "I … think so."

Suddenly, one of the once-deactivated JACKs suddenly rose to its feet and held up its arms as if a gun were held up to it. This movement was soon followed with a slow beeping sound. Not giving time to speculate, Jin instantly drew one arm back as he held the other forward. A slight bolt of electricity crackled off of him as he took a powerful step forward. With a stiff 'Avenger', he launched the JACK backward … right into the house!

Instantly, Jin covered Xiaoyu, and both were blown back slightly by what happened next… A tremendous blast ensued coupled with an intense rush of heat. A brilliant flame illuminated the night as the eruption ripped through the house and set the remainder ablaze.

Looking over Jin's shoulder, Xiaoyu exclaimed with horror, shock, and sadness as she surveyed the aftermath, "My … my house!!!"

She quickly buried her face into his shoulder, and held him close, unable to look at the carnage any longer. Jin didn't turn around to see, and he didn't need to. He could feel the intense heat on his back. He could hear and smell the aflame wreckage. Most of all, he could feel and hear above everything else was Xiaoyu sobbing into his shoulder.

Speaking in a way he remembered his mother speaking, Jin said in as comforting and sympathetic tone as he could rally, "I'm sorry, Xiao. It's my fault; they were coming after me. I'm so sorry."

Xiaoyu quickly replied as she dried her tears, "It's not your fault; you don't need to apologize."

Then, Jin looked around and saw that all the attackers were gone!

"Strange… Who were those people?"

---------

Back at the Mishima Zaibatsu HQ, Lars paced back and forth in his office, his recent decision wringing around in his mind. Alisa, knowing this to be uncommon behavior and sensing his anxiety, watched on in 'worry'.

"Please, be relaxed, Lars. Your decision to wait was sound and correct."

"Maybe, but… I'm still fear it was too tentative. After all, things will turn really bad very quickly … _if Kazuya and Heihachi really do know Jin is alive._"

Just then, Nina came into the room.

Nina relayed, "We can stop guessing… **They know**. Intel reports that the home where Jin was photographed was just attacked and set ablaze … by JACKs and G Corporation soldiers."

Lars stood in stunned silence for a moment before saying to himself, "Jin wasn't exaggerating when he said he was cursed… He can't even rest when he's dead."

"I sense this is very bad." Alisa added, "What should we do, Lars?"

Lars took a deep breath and finally said, "Well, since Jin is alive, his will becomes null and void again. And since they know he's alive, I'm sure both Heihachi and Kazuya will contest my ownership of the Zaibatsu. So I only see one way to solve this … the same way we solve every dispute around here. It's been a year after all…: I think it's time for seventh King of Iron Fist Tournament."

----------

In the field, as the wreckage continued to burn intensely, Jin and Xiaoyu used the only decision they have…

Finally, Xiaoyu said it aloud, "We should go. There's nothing we do."

Obviously, Jin agreed, "Right…"

Jin turned to pick up his bag … when he did a double take and finally looked at the fire clearly. In an instant, Jin stared into the flames, and couldn't avert his eyes, suddenly drawn in by something. Another electrical storm soon surged through Jin's brain. He quickly crumbled to his knees and held his temples as his mind surged furiously.

Greatly worried, Xiaoyu kneeled beside him, and asked frantically, "Jin! Jin-kun!!! What's wrong? What's happening?"

Finally, Jin's memory kicked in as a snippet returned in a flash of scenes: a forest on fire … a green mammoth man with red eyes … a hideous monster with a snake for an arm … a woman walks into the flames … she turns to reveal she's Jun before turning back and disappearing into the fire … Jun's scream rings out…

Jin came out of his fractured 'vision' with a scream of pain.

Xiaoyu pondered in a very worried tone, "Jin? Are you …?"

"My mother… Is she … dead?" Jin asked with a realization, before asserting when Xiaoyu didn't answer, "Is my mother dead?!"

"No one knows for sure, but, most likely… Yes," Xiaoyu answered with sad resignation, "You were only 13."

"So… That's why I miss her so much…"

Xiaoyu said in a comforting tone in an effort to somehow preserve the situation, "I'm sorry, Jin, for not telling you from the start… It's just… that cause you so much pain and suffering… I didn't want you to go through that all over again…"

Jin stayed frozen for moment as he took in the truth, the crushing impact of it setting in. Now, he knew this was the second time going through the same thing and that it wasn't any easier the first time. Finally, Jin soaked it all in, and sought to see if the pain led any further into his memory. When it led slightly forward, Jin simply took a deep breath, grabbed his bag, and rose…

"Like you said … we should go." Jin said rather resolutely.

Jin slung his bag over his shoulder with Xiaoyu's bag still attached to her back, and the two began walking away with the fire at their backs.

Hesitant to say much of anything to Jin after what he just learned, Xiaoyu stammered, "So… where do you think we should go now?"

"We'll head for my grandfather, Heihachi Mishima... Somehow, I think he knows what happened to me next."

Their first destination set, Jin and Xiaoyu embark on their own campaign, their own journey.

End Chapter

_**A/N: **_ **And there you have it. Again, sorry for taking so long to upload. I hope you like it. Please R&R, and, as always, Rant, Rave, and Review.**


End file.
